Talk:Tokyo (Cars 2)
Toy Story 2 Isn't Tokyo a place where the toy museum (where Al has intended to sell his Roundup collection) is located in the film Toy Story 2? Longliveaki 15:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well I know for sure that the Toy Museum's located in Japan. --Aaron 00:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe, but even so, they never go to Japan in TS2 so we don't need a page for it. I think we can remove the Talk category from this page. --Jeff (talk) 17:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Just watched TS2 again earlier today. Yeah, it's located in Tokyo but I agree with Jeff. You could put it somewhere in the page but not big. --Aaron 07:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What? Hey guys, I was just watching an [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2b8wUpdRHTY&feature=feedf international Cars 2 trailer] (as they are different) and I found something interesting that I didn't spot when I saw the film, something that I think would have to get the page changed. Can you find it? --Aaron 23:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, what is it ?? I don't see something special, except the advertisement for Tank Coat from Cars...Gray Catbird 00:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Tow'kyo. Top right of the image. --Aaron 00:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay so what I've been wanting to say is, should we rename Tokyo to "Towkyo"? --Aaron 03:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, now I see... Well, I think Tokyo is named Tokyo in ''Cars 2. I think in all official media they name the town Tokyo... I suppose that's a brand named after Tokyo... There's another brand that appears, named "Toyka", which seems to be named after Tokyo... Gray Catbird 16:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think so, I think Pixar would add their own Cars flare to it. I also recently bought the Cars 2 soundtrack and I noticed that track 11. is titled "Towkyo Takeout", 'nuff said. --Aaron 06:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think that we have good enough information to rename the page to Towkyo. Does anyone disagree? --Aaron 22:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm still not convinced... You are right on that point of the soundtrack, and since "Tokyo" and "Towkyo" sound the same it could be easely tweaked like that... But then what would be that logo with the name ? Also, on the official website, Tokyo is called Tokyo (although Santa Ruotina is called Topolino's village, which is imprecise...)... I havn't seen any place were someone form Pixar said Tokyo was renamed Towkyo... But again, it could be possible... I may try to look for things on that point...--Gray Catbird 22:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC :::::::) ::::::: I've found something... Gray Catbird 20:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, interesting. Perhaps on the article we can put "'''Tokyo (sometimes known as Towkyo) is a location...." then? --Aaron 22:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I think "Towkyo" is a brand...a company, since it accompanies that emblem above. And Tokyo is still the name of the city. That makes more sense. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, likely. Then what about the soundtrack title? --Aaron 23:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe an oil or gas company? Therefore it would be "food" in the Cars world, hence "takeout"? How does the song go? What are the lyrics? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 23:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, it's just an instrumental. Kind of seems like it wouldn't be referring to food, then. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Or it IS food "takeout" and NOT food "takeout" (knock out, take down, etc.) at the same time, and they're using a play on the phrase...a double meaning. Towkyo Takeout (food) = Tokyo Takeout (knock out, take down)... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the song is an instrumental. I'm not sure if the title means anything or is a play on any words though. --Aaron 01:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I found something: It says "Tokyo" at the bottom of the image at right. Crazyhead88 21:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like an evidence of more... So I think, although there's something called "Towkyo", Tokyo is named Tokyo... Gray Catbird 23:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess Tokyo is still "Tokyo" then, but it still puzzles me. I will remove the "Talk" template from this discussion. --Aaron (chat) 00:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC)